


The Demon With A Daddy Kink

by Goldfishbowl (Goldfish_bowl)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abnormal Anatomy, Biting, Cum Fetish, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Sitting, Fluff, Kissing, Langauge, Large Cock, Moaning, Monster Dick, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Royalty kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_bowl/pseuds/Goldfishbowl
Summary: Lucifer takes your little dad joke to a more serious level.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 427





	The Demon With A Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, Langauge, Daddy Kink, Demons, Biting, Kissing, Fluff, Daddy Issues, Large Cock, Abnormal Anatomy, Monster Dick, Degradation, Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, Royalty Kink, Face Sitting, Vaginal Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Dom/sub

To say the House of Lamentation was less rowdy and rambunctious today would be a lie. If anything the ragtag team of demon brothers was louder than usual. 

You sigh, dipping your spoon into a half eaten cup of yogurt before you take another bite. You lean your head to the left as Satan chucks a goblet at Mammon, who was somewhere behind you. You had dodged their rather violent actions plenty of times to know when an inanimate object was tossed your way. 

Beelzebub looked bored with the petty fight and counted their squabble as a waste of delicious food. 

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SOLD MY COPY OF _IVANHOE_! YOU SCUMBALL! YOU MONEY-GRUBBER! YOU _ABSOLUTE GREEDY IGNORAMOUS!_ " Satan roars, his green and yellow flecked eyes alight with a dangerous fire. 

Mammon yelped and jumped high as Satan tossed more dinnerware his way. The deadly projectiles suddenly catching fire with his rage. 

"It's just a book ya psycho! Jesus!" 

"JUST A BOOK?!?!? JUST. A. _BOOK_?!?!?" 

"AHHH!" 

You sigh and raise out of your seat. Dropping yourself low rather quickly to avoid being decapitated by a plate that had been made into a heated discus. 

"Would you two knock it off!" Asmodeus huffs, "you've nearly killed (Y/n) twice now, it wouldn't be sexy to see her beautiful head rolling around on the floor now would it?" 

"You're so vulgar." Belphegor yawns. 

At the mention of your face being on the floor, the fight stalls and Satan growls. "Ivanhoe is not just _some book_. That copy was a published First edition of three volumes from 1820! It's worth more than your life! Which isn't even that much!" 

"I only sold it for like, 20 to that old pawn witch a couple blocks away just go get it back!" 

"SHE SWINDLED YOU! YOU ARROGANT, NARCISSISTIC, IDIOTIC, MORONIC-!" 

"ARE YOU SAYING I COULDVE GOTTEN MORE FOR THAT OLD SHIT?!" Mammon gasps. 

"MAMMON!" 

As the screaming match begins all over again, you sign once more, it was to early to be so noisy. You discard your half empty yogurt cup In the trashcan in the kitchen and your eyes land on Lucifer. You don't remember seeing him look as casual as he did now. 

His dark hair hung in his face as he did the dishes. His long furred over coat and black jacket was gone, leaving him in a clean, bright white dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up leaving his muscular forearms bare. His gloves were, of course, not on his hands but instead hanging out of the back pocket of his dark slacks. 

As the suds reach up to his wrists you watch his large hands peak out. You always imagined they'd be smooth from the gloves that protected the appendages but they looked to be rather calloused. You wondered how they would feel against your skin. Like the rest of his brothers you noticed he wore red nail polish. 

"Is there something I can do for you (Y/n), you seem to be staring at me." You can hear his smirk in his voice. 

You smile to yourself and walk towards the sink where he was doing his chore. 

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen you look so relaxed. Usually your in mountains of papers or scolding Mammon one way or another." You set your spoon next to him and he picks it up before dunking it in the sink. 

"Well, chores are really the only time I can relax and make everything the way I want it without fear of it being messed up by my brothers. Something so simple as doing the dishes can be as relaxing as lounging on a beach in the summer." He hums smoothly. 

You lean against the counter and watch as he scrubs your spoon back to it's original shine. 

"I'm glad you can find relaxation in such a thing, it doesn't even seem relaxing. In the human world chores are seen as nothing but a hassle to most." You sigh, "I'm sorry." 

"What do you have to be sorry for? I don't recall you doing anything wrong recently." 

Lucifer shuts the water off and flicks his fingers in the sink. The water shakes off his hands as the sink begins to drain. He picks up a red towel and drys his digits. He turns around to face you and he leans back against the counter top. He raises a brow, waiting for you to speak and obviously wanting you to explain. 

"It's just, you really are like a father figure to everyone. I adore that about you. My dad wasn't really in the house much so I never got to see fatherly sides of anyone. But now I'm living with seven men, demons none the less. And though we've all had our very real issues, we've come back in the end just like a family. And you've all looked out for me, especially you." 

Lucifer inhales a bit as you look down sheepishly. You scratch your arm and push off the counter to stand up straight again. 

"Well, thanks for taking care of the dishes. And everyone else too, _Dad_." 

You turn to leave while your mind races. You meant it as a joke, really, you did. You didn't think he would act on it. You didn't think it would change something between you both. You just didn't think. 

He snatches your wrist and it happens all to fast. You're scooped up in his arms and crushed against his chest while your back is slammed up against the kitchen wall. Your heart is hammering against your chest as Lucifer presses his face against your neck. He inhales and chuckles deeply. 

"Dad huh?" 

He drags his nose up your neck and across your cheek. His warm breath fanning your face. Lucifer smiles as his nose finds your hair and he squeezes you tighter. 

"While I have no qualms with such a title I would prefer it if you called me _Daddy_ instead." 

"Lucifer-" 

"Ah, ah, ah. I told you what you could call me. Say it and I'll save your dignity and fuck you in my bedroom instead of the kitchen. Or would a greedy human like you want all my baby brothers to come in and see you moaning for demon cock." He grunts.

Without faltering he puts a hand underneath your ass and pinches you. You spread your legs in a feeble attempt to remove his nails from your skin but all it does it bring him closer. 

You feel his rather large cock strain against his pants. You couldn't believe he was able to hide such a thing in such tight dress slacks. You hold your breath as he licks the shell of your ear, quivering as his warm tongue sucks on your earlobe. 

"Well, what's it going to be? I think I hear foot steps. Say it or don't either way my cock if going to be stuffed inside your cute, fragile human cunt and you'll be screaming my name for all of the Devildom to hear." He laughs. 

"Daddy, I want you to pound my little pussy with your big fat cock, so take me to your bedroom." 

He stopped breathing and his arms slackened. You wrap your arms and legs tightly around him and that seems to snap him out of his stupor because as soon as you do you are no longer in the kitchen. Your back hits plush covers of his bed sheets and the door slams shut and audibly locks into place. No turning back. You are now trapped in a demons bedroom. 

"I'm going to give you one last chance." He says softly. 

You push up on your elbows and look at him needily. Of course he would give you another chance. The sadistic, sweet man, gave you chance after chance to escape his grasp by you just didn't want to. 

"I don't need your chances, Lucifer, I need _you_." You whimper. 

He looks at you from over his shoulder and he smiles fondly. 

"That so, Princess?" 

You nod. That smile you'd seen only so many times, and reserved for only you. He turns around fully and starts to walk towards his bed. His hands move to unbutton his shirt and you wonder if he can hear your heartbeat like he had In his wolf form a couple months ago. 

He takes off his shirt and let's it fall to the floor and you marvel the muscles that line and cover his body. 

You sit up and crawl to the edge of the bed towards him. He grins down at you as you slide your hands up his body to his shoulders. And finally after pining for so long he dips his mouth down to kiss your lips. 

You wrap your arm around his shoulder while the other tangles in his dark hair. He groans into your mouth and you whine. 

"I've been wanting to do this," he pecks you again and you try to catch your breath between kisses. "For such a long time, (Y/n). Fuck, you're perfect." 

Lucifer holds you against him by the small of your back his other rough hand digging beneath your clothes to grope your ass cheeks. He tears the back of your jeans with incredible brute strength and you tremble at the ripping of fabric. When you feel the cold air of the room against your damp pussy then you find that he's torn your panties too. You lift your legs and he pulls your tattered clothes off. 

To get even, you reach for his belt and fall back towards on his bed. You unbuckle the dark leather and pull it free. He catches your wrist and pulls it away from his erection. You peer up at him confused and he lifts you up back into a sitting position while he stands at the edge. 

"Have you been with. . .?" 

"Another demon before? No." 

His smile returns instantly and he chuckles. 

"Our anatomy is different from humans. And I know all humans come in different shapes and sizes but I-" 

"Lucifer did you stop me to tell me that your dick is weird?" 

He blushes and scratches his neck. 

"You didn't have to say it like that."

"Lemme see!" You squeal.

Excitement washing over your body as you spring for him. He yelps as you change positions with him and his body is slammed against the bed. He snickers inwardly, you'd surely pay for that later. For now he would let you admire him as you'd like. 

You sit back on his knees and unzip his fly, your tongue lightly falling in concentration. Atleast you seemed excited. 

He lifts his hips enough for you to pull down both his slacks and his boxers. After you get them down his thighs a ways his impressive cock springs upward at attention. Long, thick, and heavy. 

Your face heats up as you stare his appendage down and your mouth waters. 

"Your cock is gorgeous, I love it." You whisper and he raises a brow. 

His dick was lined with seven beautiful ridges that looked almost animalistic. It reminded you of a monsters. It was lined with thick, prominent veins. The tip was leaking with clear precum and the head was an angry looking red. The red traveled down from his head to the middle of his shaft before fading into his lovely skin tone. His cock twitched with need so you take it in your hands and give it a stroke, feeling its texture. The thicker part of the base pulsates as you jerk your hand. The ridges bump against your hand molding against your skin. It felt silky and hard beneath your fingers and you squeeze it a little tighter. He gasps and you smile. 

"Fuck, Daddy your cock looks amazing." You hum, licking your lips. "I want to taste you." 

You lean forward to lap him up but he presses his hand against your forehead. 

"We can save that for next time. I need to prep you first." 

"But I-" 

" _Don't_ argue with me, Princess. Now do as I say and get up here. I want that pretty pussy on my tongue." 

Rather than disobey him you crawl up his body, a little self conscious of yourself. Lucifer decides you arent going fast enough and rolls his eyes. He grabs the back of your knees and pulls you right onto his face. Rather than lick you, you blush as he inhales your smell before he groans appreciatively. 

Finally after what seemed like forever he dips his tongue into your cunt. His nails dig into your thighs to keep you from squirming off of him and you moan. 

His tongue wriggles inside of you and you shiver with need. You hold onto his hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. 

"Daddy I'm gonna cum! Keep licking me just like that! Please, yes!" 

Lucifer gropes your ass again, grinding you against his face. He spanks you and you yelp. He loves the sweet noises that leave you. He holds you against his face and attacks your clit with his tongue while his other hand works its fingers inside of you. He scissors his digits, stretching your tight walls preparing your cunt to take his well endowed cock.

You cum hard on his mouth with cry of his name and your hips buck wildly against face. He holds you down, a smile on his face, as your juices dribble down his chin and mouth as he helps you ride out your orgasm. 

He flipped easily as you started to go limp against him. Your back hit the bed and you release a huff. 

"I don't remember giving you permission to cum, Princess." 

"I'm sorry I-" 

"Shut your mouth, Daddy is gonna have to punish this little pussy. And now that my tongue has stretched you nice and good I'm gonna ram my cock in you." 

Lucifer lifts your legs and sets himself between them. He admires the way you look beneath him with your hair in tangles and your shirt ridden up your tummy. Your face was flush and your brow was shiny with a dampening of sweat he caused. 

You wrapped your legs around his hips and he grabs his cock in his hands. He slides it up and down your slit and you whine. Lucifer lubes himself up with your combined juices and his spit and you suck in a breath as the bulbous head slides in easily. 

Lucifer leans down and presses his lips to your forehead. The action calms you down a bit and you whimper. 

"Just tell me if it hurts." He says softly to your ear. 

You nod your head at his sweet gestures and tug him closer, pressing your heels against him. He pushes in further and your breathe hitches with every ridge that scrapes against your walls. 

You choke on air and hug his shoulders as he slides back out to just the head before he pushes in again. It's easier than the first time he bottomed out inside of you and you sigh happily. 

"Daddy, that feels so good." You moan. 

"Fuck, (Y/n)."

And the slow steady pace become brutal. He lifted you up by your thighs and started to pound into you. He groans as he drives his hips down into you and you cry out. 

"Faster! Please faster!" You squeal. 

At your little command he indulges you and speeds up his thrusts. As he promised he rams himself into you and you moan brokenly with each thrust. The only thing you can cling to, to keep ahold of your sanity is his scratched up shoulders. He groans as you mark his skin with bright red lines and he squeezes you tighter. His nails leave crescent shaped in your hips and he puts his head against your shoulder. 

He drags his cock along your walls a few more times and you gasp as he scrapes your g-spot. Lucifer lifts his head up to look down at your fucked out face and he smiles. You were completely losing yourself and he loved every moment of it. 

"That pretty face deserves to be fucking wrecked." He grunts with a strained smile. 

"Yes, Daddy, wreck my face with your cock but please just keep fucking me!" 

"Who knew you humans had such filthy mouths. Keep talking like that and I'll cum." Lucifer chuckles before groaning again. 

"Yes give me every last drop of that delicious cum!" You beg. 

"Tell me who owns this pussy. Answer me, Daddy's little whore." 

"You own it! Lucifer you own it!" 

"That's right, I own it, so beg for me to let you cum." He growls, his hips chase his own orgasm erratically and he struggles to hold onto himself as he waits for you to beg while sweet noises fall from your lips. 

"Please Daddy, please let me cum, I've been so good so please let me cum! I need to cum so bad!" 

"Fuck, cum for me, (Y/n), cum now!" 

Your walls clench and you cum with a scream, each delicious ridge scraping against you moving your orgasm along. Lucifer fucks you through it and his own crashes into him like an out-of-control freight train. 

With a few final thrust he locks himself in place against you between your legs. Your walls are painted white with his cum and you shake as you feel him fill your insides. Your cunt takes his seed in kind as he groans softly. 

You pant against his shoulder holding onto him tightly while he holds himself up on his elbows. He wasn't keen on crushing you that day. Your legs fall from his hips and he manages to move to his side while you catch your breath. 

"Are you alright?" Lucifer coos. He kisses your temple and runs his fingers through your hair. "(Y/n)?" 

"I'm fine, just catching my breath." You pant. 

"Good, good, you'll need it." 

"I'll need it?" 

"Well, I still want to wreck that pretty face. And you said I could. I imagine you'll be having to hold your breath a lot." Lucifer chuckles, "now, come to Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I'm wondering if you can tell how excited I was! I recently downloaded the game about a week and a half back and I'm already enthralled with the stories and events! If you want me to add you as a friend drop your gamer ID below so I can send you AP! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Be sure to leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
